


these places, we find ourselves

by wanderlustlover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2012, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Setting:</b> Pre-Curse/Birth<br/><b>Dedicated:</b> To Medie & MinkHollow Fandom_Stocking Requests<br/><b>Notes:</b> I’ve never written for this ship, so hopefully it won’t be terrible? :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. This has all happened...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minkhollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/gifts), [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



> **Setting:** Pre-Curse/Birth  
>  **Dedicated:** To Medie  & MinkHollow Fandom_Stocking Requests  
>  **Notes:** I’ve never written for this ship, so hopefully it won’t be terrible? :)

They are thick as thieves. 

Almost impossible to tell where one ends and the other begins, because alone they might be too sweet or too wild, but together they are an enigmatic balance, innocence battered but never entirely broken. Always surprising Charming, and catching his heart in his throat. 

Finding them often with Snow’s head in Red’s lap, one set of hands running through her hair, black as night, the other resting on the slow-showing rise of pregnancy, while they discuss the next stages of the healing their kingdom needs as much as the coming prophesy. 

That he can promise her safety, that her stepmother is defeated, and light her candles, to promise she will never be alone, again, but Red is the one whose arm around her shoulder makes her back down from fighting forward, breathe in and curl up, away from defending the reality in the fears that won’t let her sleep or dream anew.


	2. …before, and will…

They are the dream, _True Love_ , tested and tempered and true. 

What every young heart wishes for on every shining, first evening star. 

The way they compliment each other entirely. Unswerving faith and promises of dedication in the face of every blackest night, like a candle that cannot be put out by the strongest gale. The way they’ve found each other, hands and hearts, against all the odds, gravitate and light up like stars when they see each other. 

They are an island to themselves, interlocked, undoubted foundation of forever, and Red will never stop being surprised. When they draw her between them, cocoon her between them, sharing this most precious magic. Step back to her in fight, ask her opinion in council meetings.

The way where, she’d apologize, in the late dark, for a too rough drag of nails, or purpled ring of a bite mark, if it weren’t for the way they both groan, tightening blunted fingers in her hair, or her skin, dragging her even closer, like the fierceness in her, the untamed animal, is something they still need, too.


	3. …all happen again

They are nothing like her, and everything like each other. 

It’s one of the things she marvels about in them, in their own language they use to talk about daily life, about the rise and fall of the people their kingdom, and those quaint, amused smiles they have when she gets too playfully pleased about this ball, or the gardens, or how one should decorate a nursery, raise a child properly.

Her stalwart defenders, who would choose her every time. Castle, or small cabin, or cave in the woods. Who tuck her, equally into their arms, against their cheeks, like she is something to be protected, to be loved, even more every time she would give up everything for a friend, for them, for her stepmother. 

Who have such unswerving faith, in each other, in the future, in her. A uniting band, of faith and fearlessness. The magic that they are, that they continue to be, every time she wakes up from her nightmares to this dream of warmth, curled between them, thinking that her daughter could do far worse than to be born into so much unbreakable love and family.


End file.
